bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Brother Army
is a weekly task that appeared on various seasons of Pinoy Big Brother. The Army Task concept first appeared in Big Brother 5 (UK) but was done differently. The Task The Housemates will become military army for one week and will undergo military training inside the house with real soldiers visiting them from time to time. At the end of the week, they must apply what they've learned in order for them to succeed to the series of challenges that they would face. History Big Brother 5 (UK) - Big Brother Bootcamp On Week 7, the housemates were given the "bootcamp" task. Jason and Michelle were selected as sergeants while the rest of the housemates were privates. In the Diary Room, Jason and Michelle were told that if the privates passed the task, then they would be up for eviction, and if the privates failed the task, then the two sergeants would be nominated Pinoy Big Brother: Teen Edition Plus - Big Brother Army Training On Week 8 of the second teen season, the teen housemates underwent a military training inside the Big Brother house where they have to follow what the military officers would implement. Within the week, they have to collect up to 100 merit points until Friday in order to succeed in their weekly. The housemates collected 176 merit points, succeeding in their 8th weekly task. Pinoy Big Brother 7 - Big Brother Army Mission For the teen chapter of Pinoy Big Brother 7, the task was called Big Brother Army Mission and was considered as their 6th Lucky Task, instead of just a typical weekly task. The remaining Lucky 7 teen housemates must become army cadets for the rest of the week. On Week 13, the housemates were awakened by sergeant officers from the Philippine Army that came into the house who enforced a strict military discipline among the teen housemates. They must follow all the rules and exercises given by the cadet soldiers for the whole week. Edward Barber was appointed as the squad leader and will command the other housemates for the upcoming army mission that would take place outside the house, the first time that a task will be done outside. Kisses Delavin was appointed assistant squad leader by the cadet officers Later that week, the blindfolded housemates went outside the Big Brother house early in the morning and traveled to their first outside world destination, to Mount Taal, where their army mission would take place. They went to Mount Taal by boat which is found at the middle of the Taal Lake, but before they could land at the foot of the mountain, they must gather the supplies for their mission scattered in floating around the waters of Taal Lake. Their main goal was to raise the flag that they created earlier that week, on the highest peak of Mount Taal. The flag was enclosed inside the yellow house that they have to carry all the way up to the peak of Mount Taal. The yellow house have three locks and the only way to open all the locks was to accomplish all the challenges that they would find in various stations along the trail. To be considered successful, they must finish the task within 5 hours. Results Trivia * The Army Mission in Pinoy Big Brother 7 is the first ever weekly task to be done outside of the Big Brother House. * after the Army task the Pinoy Big Brother housemates where examined by the doctors: Zanjoe Marudo , Sam Milby , Angel Locsin. Category:Tasks Category:Weekly Tasks Category:Lucky Tasks